


A Truthful Dance

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Dimitri comforts you in the middle of dance practice.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Truthful Dance

You huff to yourself as you take another misstep in your practiced routine. Your brows stitch themselves together, and you bring your hand up to your face so that you can muffle your frustrated scream. Of all people, why did the Professor have to choose _you_ as the class representative? It's no secret that you enjoyed to dance, but that was only when you were dancing on your own time and by your own free will.

"I figured I might find you here." Dimitri's voice rings out in the open air as he makes his presence known, startling you.

"Your Highness," you quickly collect yourself and greet the prince with a respectful albeit awkward bow, folding your hands neatly together in front of you. "Did you need me for something?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he answers while taking purposeful steps towards you to lessen the distance in between. Once he's close enough, Dimitri delicately takes your right hand into his own and leans down to place a kiss on the back of your fingers.

"My love, I'm worried about your well-being," he whispers his concerns into the night, peering up at you through his lashes. "You looked to be on edge ever since the Professor chose you as the house representative for the White Heron Cup."

"I..." You turn your head to the side in an attempt to avoid the prince's gaze. You exhale a soft sigh and continue, dropping your formal speech altogether. Since Dimitri was starting to speak with you as he usually did whenever the two of you were alone, it was only fair that you do the same. "I just don't think I'm the right choice."

You try to retract your hand, but Dimitri continues to hold it firmly in his own. With a gentle tug, he pulls you forward as he takes one step back, and you have no choice but to follow his lead. He eases you into a slow and simple dance that you can fall into without any difficulty, and he responds to your previous statement with a question. "Why don't you think you're the right choice?"

"I don't deal well with being the center of attention. You know this." You allow your eyes to close, placing your trust in Dimitri to guide you along in this impromptu dance. "Moreoever, I... I'm afraid of disappointing everyone."

It's rare for you to show your emotions on your face, whether intentional or not, so the fact that Dimitri can plainly see your fear and anxiety displayed on your features means a whole lot. He tries to reassure you, "You won't disappoint any of us."

"But what if I lose or embarrass myself, or... or..." Your hands begin to tremble, and you lower your head even more. "I don't want to disappoint all of you. I want to meet your expectations."

"The only expectations we have are that you do your best and have fun," Dimitri responds. "There's no doubt some of us are cheering and hoping for your victory, but whether you win or lose, we will all still be satisfied with simply watching you perform."

"Is that... the truth?"

"It is."

"Truly?" You question him further, unable to push back the self-doubt in your heart.

Dimitri returns your question with one of his own. "Have I ever lied to you, my love?"

You press your lips together and shake your head. Dimitri has always been honest with you, never telling a single lie. If that's the case, then surely his words right now are as sincere as always. You breathe out a sigh and let your head rest against Dimitri's chest. You've always placed your trust in him, so you will do so once more and hope for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my works on [Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)!


End file.
